


Meant to Be

by ami_ven



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode: S02E14 The Road Not Taken, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Time travel wasn’t even the part she was having trouble with.
Relationships: Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Kudos: 10





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write only during a song), prompt "Such Great Heights” (by The Postal Service)

Kelly closed the door to her quarters and leaned against it, thoughts racing.

Time travel. It sounded crazy, even for someone who lived on a spaceship. And that wasn’t even the part she was having trouble with.

She still loved Ed, even after the divorce, but she hadn’t realized… They had been good together, when things were good. They balanced each other, in ways she hadn’t even known. 

In that other timeline, how many people were dead, all because she had never married Ed Mercer?

It was ridiculous, that their relationship – their marriage and divorce, their working together – could be the key to saving the universe.

Maybe some things _were_ just meant to be.

THE END


End file.
